


Buried

by Motorcyclegrrl



Series: Do it yourself [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Intense, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit elaboration on the time Cat lost while Kara made love to her in Chapter 5 of "If you want something done right, do it yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

> You asked. I provided. I hope it meets expectations.

Kara smelled a conspiracy. It smelled like her sister and Lucy Lane, and it stank of Cat. Not that Cat could ever stink. Rao no! Cat always smelled wonderful, $1000 a bottle, Christian Dior perfume guaranteed that.”

Cat saw the clouds passing over Kara's face. My God, she was moody. It always seemed to come down to acceptance. Cat stepped forward into Kara's uncertainty. She reached a hand up to her cheek, “What does the most powerful woman in the world have to be afraid of? You look like a deer cornered by wolves. It's just shopping.” Cat gave her an obviously lustful once over with her eyes. “I've always wanted to dress you up like a live Barbie. You have the hair for it.” She hugged up close to Kara, blocking Carter's view with her body, grabbing a firm handful of breast, and whispered into Kara's ear. “No more hiding these. I want to dress you up and show you off, even if no one knows we are a couple. I want to see you, not a disguise, not a lie, not a half truth. I want Kara. Don't hide from me.”

Cat was amazing for Kara's confidence, and she was rewarded by the softest, most emotionally raw kiss from Kara. Cat's cheeks felt wetness, and she opened her eyes. Tears streamed from watery blue eyes. Crying is contagious, and Cat started waterworks of her own. Kara grinned and cried and trembled. Carter who was watching rolled his eyes, “Mom’s, get a room. I will be in my bedroom playing Halo: MCC.”

Cat felt the pressure of impossibly strong hands, but the sensual press of Kara's lips on hers drowned out anything else. 

Kara floated up just an inch off the floor. She held Cat captive in her arms. Slowly she drifted them down the hall and into the bedroom. Cat offered no resistance to anything Kara did. Their mouths never parted as Kara separated Cat from her clothes. Cat was lost so deep in Kara that she really didn't register the bed against her back. This was the real Kara. This girl, this was who she wanted. 

Kara had never wanted Cat more. Kara had never wanted anything more. How did Cat make her feel so accepted, so wanted, so safe? Cat really did want the real her, wanted her to reveal her true self, and so Kara let any pretense or mask fall away and gave herself over to making love to Cat.

Before she lay Cat on the bed, she warmed it up with a quick low level laser burst from one eye. Cat showed no sign of noticing as Kara layed her gently on the warmed bed hovering over her, still kissing her deeply. Soft, white skin, hard pink nipples, firm abs, curvy hips, those slender, shapely legs, Cat could have been a pin up girl. Kara's hands ghosted over every part of Cat, barely touching, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. She let one finger slip slowly down into the slit between Cat's legs. Oh, Rao! The wet heat, the impossibly soft folds. “Oh Caaaat.”

Cat's hands found their way to Kara's back. “Please, Kara, please,” Cat was begging against Kara's lips. Begging her for more. 

The finger slipped into a hot pulsing chasm. Cat whined, and her arms clutched at Kara’s back pulling their breasts together. Kara added a second finger, sliding slowly in and out. Cat's face contorted. “Oh God please! I want it all. Kara, pleaseeeeeee. more, more” Cat arched and her hips pressed against Kara's hand. 

A third and forth finger slipped inside. Cat clutched Kara's shoulders tighter. Kara worked her hand in and out. Pressing into Cat further. Cat's hands moved down, pulling her outer lips open. Helping. Her voice was gravely and plaintive, “Please.” It was begging, and it fanned the flames of the want building in Kara. Cat's hips pushed and pushed against Kara's hand. Slowly she curled her fingers up gradually forming a fist. Her knuckles met a little resistance, a tightness. Cat's hands were helping. Hips pushing. And she was suddenly in Hot, Hot, wet, upto her wrist. Buried inside Cat. 

The burning desire and emotion that flooded through Kara took over. Cat moaned in pleasure, moaned deeper and longer than anything Kara had ever heard from her. Cat's arms were back around Kara's shoulders trying to crush them together. Cat's moan was so so deep, “KAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA.”   
Kara pumped her fist ever so slightly, pressing against, against. “Oh Rao, fuck.” The reality of her fist inside Cat crashed down on her. It took very little to elicit moans from Cat. Kara gently pumped her fist, twisted a little this way, that way. Cat clawed at her back, and then when Kara started a regular rythem the howling started. 

At first she thought she'd hurt Cat, but when sobbing desperate begging started when she stopped. “Please, Please, Kara. Please.” She remembered Cat had mentioned howling. Confident Kara started the rythem again. Cat howled and howled and clawed and gasped for air from the intense pleasure. Kara felt like an actual real hero for the first time in her life. Time stopped. The edges of where Kara ended and where Cat began blured into a mass of want, desire, raw emotion, and intense pleasure, and pride.

There was just Kara and feeling, so much feeling. The whole world faded away. Sometime later Cat found herself in her bed, in a tangle of arms and legs with her blonde Barbie doll. Long fingers played lightly with her hair. Blue eyes followed the fingers. Cat didn't speak. Kara seemed entranced. No one had ever looked at her the way Kara was looking at her now.

Kara spoke softly, “Of all the times, I tried to imagine what this would be like, I never imagined it like this. What are you doing to me?”

“My love, I think the real pertinent question here is what did you just do to me? I don't even know how we ended up in my bed, our bed,” she corrected. Glancing at the clock she said “My God, where did two hours go?”

Kara put a finger on Cat's lips. “Shhhhhhh, I picked you up and floated us in here as I kissed you. You offered no resistance at all. You just - we - I - My emotions took over, the want, it's so powerful. The way you give yourself to me . . . please Kara please. I never imagined you'd beg me to love you, to touch you, to ask me to - to - I -” Kara took a breath. “I was buried inside you up to my wrist, and you were so passionate about it. Squeezing me in your arms, grasping at my back with your hands, calling my name, groaning, and Cat you do howl. Oh My God, you howled and cried out please, please Kara. I feel like the biggest hero right now. I think time stopped for us.”

Kara watched as Cat’s eyelids fluttered and blinked and finally they closed as sleep took her. As she watched her sleep, she wondered if Cat wasn't really a magical creature from a tale, like a pixie or an elf or a fairy. She was magical that much was certain. Kara's stomach growled. Keeping her fed was like trying to feed a volcano firewood. Kara left Cat sleeping and quietly snuck out to the kitchen, pizza and donuts were waiting. She'd have her way with those too.

Meanwhile, Cat's cell phone was missing from the kitchen counter where she had left it. Carter had snuck it into his room, so he could group text Lucy and Aunt Alex. He heard what sounded like . . . _Oh God, Mom_ . . . his face turned red, and he turned up his TV.


End file.
